Newborn Triplets
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Delinda Deline and Danny McCoy are having a baby. Be there when Delinda gives birth to two little surprises. Will her father come back? Only time would tell.


**********Disclaimer: All Characters but the ones I made up belong to their original owners**

* * *

**Chapter .1.**

* * *

Delinda Deline was now 8 and a half months pregnant. She was on bed rest drew to the strain on herself. Danny McCoy is her partner in this he was the father of the baby.

They were both asleep when Delinda wakes up with a sharp pain in her stomach. She slowly sits up.

"Danny wake up", Delinda says urgently

"What's wrong?" Danny asks immediately awake

"I think the baby is coming", Delinda replies

"Let's get you to the hospital", Danny says getting dressed quickly and helping Delinda into his car.

He drives fast to the hospital. Where they take Delinda straight into a room. She was having contractions every 8 minutes.

"I better call everyone", Danny says

"You do that. But hurry back to me", Delinda replies kissing him

Danny quickly calls Mike and his wife Piper, then Sam, then Jillian and then the boss AJ Cooper who wanted to be there. Once done he makes his way back into the room.

Danny takes Delinda's hand and she squeezes it as another contraction hits. After 5 hours of labour Delinda was fully dilated.

"Ok Miss Deline push", the doctor says

Delinda screams and pushes. She pushes to more time till they hear a baby crying.

"It's a boy", the doctor says

"I need to push again", Delinda says panting

"Ok. On the count of three. One…Two…Three…Push", the doctor says

Delinda screams again and pushes two more times before another baby comes out.

"It's another boy", the doctor says letting Danny cut the cord.

"I can't believe this I need to push again", Delinda says panting

"Ok push", the doctor says

Delinda screams and squeezes Danny's hand tight. And they hear another baby cry.

"It's a girl", the doctor announces letting Danny once again to cut the cord

"Triplets", Danny says stunned

"Yes and they are very healthy congratulations. The nurses are quickly cleaning them and then you can hold them", the doctor says cleaning Delinda

It was 15 minutes later then they held their newborn Triplets in their arms.

"We better let everyone in", Delinda says tiredly holding her daughter

"Nurse can you go get the people who are waiting for us?" Danny asks

"Yes Mr McCoy", the nurse says leaving the room before coming back with all their friends.

"Triplets", Jillian says smiling, "Can I hold one?"

"Yeh here you go", Danny says handing baby 3 to Jillian

"Congratulations", Mike says shaking Danny's spare hand

"Thanks", Danny says

Piper hugs Delinda and Danny before going back to her husband Mike. Samantha Marquez also hugs Delinda and tells them how happy she was for them.

"Congratulations Mr McCoy and Miss Deline", AJ Cooper says

"Thank you boss", Danny says

"I hope you all will help us raising these triplets", Delinda says

"We will. We will have their rooms ready at your house in 2 days", Jillian replies looking at the others who nod, "Now what are their names?"

"For the boy in Danny's hand is Anthony Edward McCoy, the boy in Mums arms is Nathen Daniel McCoy and the little girl in my arms is Lily Jillian McCoy", Delinda says

"Good names. What about godparents?" Jillian asks

"Mike and Piper for Lily, Sam for Anthony and AJ Cooper for Nathen", Danny replies

"Nice. Thank you Danny", Mike says smiling

The others say similar things.

"Delinda needs her rest. So you better go", Danny says taking the babies and putting them in the cradles

"Before we go please give us your house keys so we can do up the rooms", Jillian says

"Here you go", Danny says handing over the keys

"See you tomorrow", Jillian says as everyone leaves

"You need sleep. Sleep and I will wake you up when the babies need to feed", Danny says

"Ok", Delinda says immediately going to sleep

Danny looks at his children they were beautiful. Anthony had black hair, Nathen had Blonde and Jillian had blonde. They were prefect. He couldn't believe that they had had Triplets how did the doctor miss that? Be he didn't care he had them now. And he will treasure them. He hoped for Delinda's sake her father would get to see the babies. Little did Danny know he was coming…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
